worldofeordenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendant Court (District)
The Ascendant Court is a large district in central Val Royeaux and acts as an intersection for more districts than any other section of the city. It’s the hub at the center of the city’s great thoroughfares and the ultimate destination for the majority of its visitors, making it one of the most traveled—and most crowded—areas. The Great Sept of Andraste, which contains The Starstone, is where the Most Devout convene with the High Septon. It is considered the holiest church to the Pantheon in Borczeg. Churches dedicated to other individual members of the Pantheon are also found here. The provincial council is known as the Chamber of Ecclestials, and includes priests of all represented faiths within the Ascendant Court. However, the Nomarch of the Chamber is very rarely a member of any holy order. The Chamber does less work than most councils regarding the day-to-day affairs of the district, leaving such matters to the low seats of the Grand Council (who grumble about being given orders by the Provincial Council, but see that the work gets done). This is because the Chamber of Ecclestials spends all of its time arranging for the holidays, weddings, funerals, protests, celebrations and observances of septs all around the city. The current Nomarch is Sindoi of the Thousand Poems, a Vudrani philosopher and artist of extremely advanced age who has held the position for 80 years. Sindoi has professed that he worships all gods and none, believes legends are lies from which we learn truth and denies his own authority within the Chamber. Through his circular mode of speech and tendency to ask those who come to him with problems what they believe is the best solution to their troubles frustrates other members of the Chamber, most of them also respect his honesty and apparently complete lack of social ambition. He has never voted on a single issue within the Chamber and only offers advice when directly asked, but many still regard him as the wisest man in Val Royeaux. Points of Interest The Great Sept of Andraste The Grand Sept of Andraste is the site where Andraste called forth the Undenying Light, causing stars to shine through a terrible storm that was wracking Val Royeaux. With torches and lanterns blown out, rain sleeting down in sheets and waves crashing into the streets, that night packs of ghouls were running roughshod through the streets. With the guard blinded in the darkness and communication by horn impossible, the ghouls ravaged the city. Andraste called for the gods to light the city. The Cathedral glowed with blue fire and the night stars shone rays of blue light through the clouds. The light pinpointed every ghoul in the city and allowed Andraste and other defenders to find and destroy the ghouls. This is the seventh of her 11 Miracles and the event is commemorated not only with the Temple, but with Andraste, a 10-foot statue of the Herald of the Gods’ carved from limestone thinly banded with sapphire. The Houses of Pleasure Though elves are far from uncommon in Val Royeaux, they certainly aren’t a majority. The White City holds too little appeal to natives of Evereska or the wandering tribes of Wood Elves to facilitate much desire to travel between them to be common, and most Dunnish Elves are adventurers, outcasts, seekers of lost elven kingdoms or the offspring of elves fitting those descriptions. In fact, there are more half-elves than full-blooded elves in Val Royeaux and many of them worship the Evanuri Calistria, goddess of pleasure, beauty and love. It’s been said, albeit jokingly, that the Houses of Pleasure—dedicated to said goddess—are responsible for the city’s high half-elf population. It’s certainly true that humans are only too happy to visit the Temple Courtesans (which is essentially a high-class, religious prostitute). The Houses are brightly lit, well-kept buildings constructed in the columned style of ancient Elven temples. The sole hint as to the nature of House’s main form of worship from outside is the extensive reliefs that wrap the upper levels of the House’s exteriors, depicting dozens of comely humanoids (mostly humans and elves) engaged in enthusiastic, acrobatic and creative forms of promiscuity. Like much elven art, these are only really visible if you're REALLY looking. Within the Houses, depictions of the same sort cover nearly every available surface and many focus on Calistria immersed in carnal acts with other gods (which of course doesn't earn them any points with the other major religions). The main hall is always staffed with both priests and prostitutes available for patrons and visitors. The sacred courtesans are all very well educated, well spoken and well dressed and their services are quite expensive. Many develop special friends and contacts they meet outside the temple, but such arrangements are only allowed with the ranking Courtesan’s permission. So accepted are these sex workers that powerful men in the city openly visit and hire them, and their advice is sometimes sought in matters of romance, courtship and even state. The Springs of Euphoria Beneath the Houses themselves are extensive public baths available at no charge. The waters, which contain many healing and rejuvenating minerals, are varying depths and magically heated. These baths are open to anyone willing to strip to their skin and behave themselves and are thus a popular meeting place between factions, Houses or rulers who don’t trust each other. The Rogue's Hall Ruled by High Priestess Saphira, the Lady of Intemperance, this “church” is the world’s largest nonstop festival. Because the meadhall Olidimmara left just before becoming a god was made of wood, so too is this hall. Unfortunately, drunken revelry, huge religious bonfires and wooden walls do not mix well. The current hall is the Fifteenth to be built on the site, the other 14 having burned to the ground in years past, and it's known there were at least three other sites to house "The Rogue's Hall" before the current location (near a fountain) was found. The faithful of the Accidental God believe his spirit views the hall to be the same one he last drank at before achieve godhood--though they sometimes admit they suspect he wouldn't know the difference, or care if he did. Though most natives see the Hall as nothing but an excuse to get drunk, it also serves as a gathering place for freedom fighters and explorers worldwide. Those known to Saphira are always given safe haven in the Hall, and those she does not know need only to convince her of their good intent to earn similar treatment. Among the drinking tables and stained benches, expeditions to far-off and dangerous lands are prepared, revolutions are plotted, wrestling techniques are demonstrated (with varying levels of skill), fortunes are made and lost through gambling, songs are song (with varying levels of skill), couples meet and adventurers plan their next job. Anyone willing to hoist a tankard to liberty is welcome and those seeking to put together a group for a dangerous exploit often come looking here. A running joke claims that all famous escapades can be traced back to a group that just happened to still be sober in the hall with someone showed up with a map or a proposition. Chellish Embassy Once this was a grand temple to Heironeous, connected by a bridge to the pillar of the Starstone Cathedral. The bridge was destroyed during the Quakes and most of the god's faithful migrated to a new location. So, the Grand Council decided to rent out the abandoned temple and the winning bidders were the representatives of Cheliax. It now serves as the Chellish embassy and most residents have come to accept dozens of Chellish flags waving within sight of the Starstone. Shrine of the Failed Though a few mortals have survived the Test of the Starstone, over the ages far, far more have failed it. The life of each “Fallen Supplicant” is marked and honored in the dour Shrine of the Failed. Worshipping no god, honoring no philosophy, this dark hall maintains a small monument to those who seek godhood and pay the ultimate price. Many visitors to Val Royeaux come to see the edifice once but few ever return. Lacking any sense of grandeur or wonder, it appears to be no more than a series of stone rooms marking failure and its appeal is short-lived. Though the structure is centuries old, no one knows who constructed the monument. Those who care for it wear black robes of mourning but make no claim to a holy calling. Indeed, there are no texts, signs or miracles laid claim by the caretakers, each of whom has come here for his own reasons. The shrines are as elaborate as they can arrange, though most offerings are little more than a few personal belongings and an item or two selected as icons of the fallen. The building has been expanded over the centuries, with all new construction and upkeep paid for by donations from relatives of the fallen and a few throughout Val Royeaux who believe its existence is important. Temple of the Shining Star This cathedral, located almost adjacent to the Great Sept, is dedicated not to the gods but to the Starstone--that which can cause a mortal to ascend to godhood. The cathedral is more like a fortress and is probably one of the best-defended buildings in the city. The Starstone itself is housed somewhere beneath the main level of the cathedral. The public is allowed within the temple but only so far as the Leap of Faith (the first part of the Test). The entryway, which contains statues and other honorifics dedicated to the various mortals who passed the test and ascended. This area is always crowded with people hoping to get a glimpse of someone going in to take the great Test, though they are disappointed most days; the Test is usually only undertaken about ten times a year, on average. The Templar Order is trained here, housed in the Cathedral and its main tower and they train in the inaccessible courtyard located beyond the main entrance. Avenue of the Hopeful This winding street is packed with booths, carts and blankets like a busy market, except what is “sold” here is faith. Those planning to someday take the Test often camp here to build a cult of personality about themselves, promising to reward their early devotees once they pass the Test. Some hopefuls live here for months or even years, living off the charity of others. While many are scammers and pickpockets, the majority believe they are truly worthy and will achieve divinity one day. This street is always busy and crowded, filled with hopefuls, charlatans, worshipers and those trying to make money off of everyone else. Merchants sell holy symols, holy water, relics (such as hair, fingernails or drops of blood), faith papers (something like a ballot to determine which of the hopefuls is the most popular) and stranger things. God's Market This broad street is where many of the established religions have set up shop to sell items of the faith (holy symbols, holy water, religious texts, clothing and so on) and minor magic items (mainly potions or scrolls). Various expert craftsmen (jewelers in particular) sell their wares here and several moneylenders conduct a thriving business, often licensed to the name of the local temple. This are also supports a small black market of illicit trade, such as illegal or banned holy symbols and vestments for evil deities, but the location and identity of the shop is not known to the public. The Black Mask Ostensibly just a religious-themed costume shop.